Modern day integrated chips comprise complex layouts having millions or billions of transistor devices. In order to lay out an integrated chip within a reasonable amount of time place and route methods are widely used. Place and route methods utilize automated technology to generate an integrated chip layout, such as for example a GDS file, from a high level description of an integrated chip architecture.